My Teenage Dream
by maxadlergavemecourage
Summary: This story is about Dave and Sebastian's anniversary. Dave wants to have everything perfect for their anniversary. Find out Sebastian's reaction.


My Teenage Dream

Dave Karofsky was surprising his boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe with a dinner and a song for their anniversary. He was in the kitchen making dinner for them. He was making chicken, a baked potatoe, with mixed vegetables. He was letting the food cook on the stove and oven as he was sitting the table. Dave lit some candles on the table and pour them glass of wine. He was so nervous cause he wanted everything to be perfect for their anniversary and for Sebastian.

When the food was ready, Dave was putting the food and the wine on the table. Dave heard the door unlock and opened. "Baby, I'm home." said a familiar voice. The jock looked up seeing his boyfriend and smiled. "Hi, baby." said Dave. He went over and kissed Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian kissed him back and smiled. "Something smells good." said the former Warblers. "I made us some dinner for our anniversary." said Dave. "And I have another surprise after dinner." Sebastian couldn't help but to smile as his boyfriend. "Thank you, baby." said Sebastian.

Sebastian put his coat and bags up in their room. He walked over towards the table and Dave pulled a chair out for him. Sebastian smiled at him. "Thank you." said Sebastian as he sat down. Dave kissed the top of his head gently. "You're welcome, baby." said Dave as he sat down across from his boyfriend. He smiled at Sebastian when he started to eat. "Baby, this food is amazing. It's really good." said Sebastian. "I'm glad you like it, baby. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you and our anniversary." said the Jock. "It is. And I can't wait to see the other part of my present." said Sebastian.

Dave and Sebastian were talking, eating, and drinking wine. When they finished eating, Dave took his boyfriend by the hand and pulled him towards the couch. He gently pushed him on the couch. He grabbed an guitar and looked at his boyfriend. "Baby, the other part of your anniversary present is I'm going to sing you a song." said Dave as he blush. He started to play an acoustic version of "Teenage Dream."

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend as he listened to him. Dave was looking at his fingers as he continued to play and sing the song.

"We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"

Dave was starting to tear up a little when was singing this version of "Teenage Dream." Sebastian was his missing puzzle piece. That he made him feel complete and the he was happy that he found Sebastian. He was the luckiest man alive to have Sebastian in his life.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look"

Dave was singing his hear out to Sebastian. Sebastian was grinning like an idiot at his boyfriend and was happy crying.

"I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me feel  
Like a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

When Dave was done singing "Teenage Dream," Sebastian threw himself at Dave. He hugged him tightly and kissed him with everything he had into the kiss. Dave kissed Sebastian back. The former Warbler pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. Sebastian looked into Dave's eyes and smiled at him. "Did you like it, baby?" asked the Jock. He nodded at Dave and hugged him even tighter. "I loved it, baby. That was the most wonderful anniversary present that I've gotten in my life." said Sebastian. "Happy Anniversary, baby." said Dave to Sebastian. "Happy Anniversary, baby. Thank you so much." said the former Warbler. Sebastian and Dave kissed sweetly and cuddled closet to each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
